Choices
by petitamelie
Summary: This story is set when Ana tells Christian that she is pregnant, right before the incident with Hyde. This is a journey of a stronger and more independent Ana and her way to love and forgiveness. Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my very first attempt on writing a story, so I cannot wait to hear from you!**

 **1\. Prologue**

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Portland

 **Date:** September 15, 2011 06:45

 **To:** Anastasia Grey

Ana,

I am flying down to Portland today.

I have some business to conclude with WSU.

I thought you would want to know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Ana knew they weren't at their best but with that curt e-mail, something broke in her. She knew Christian was dealing with some of his demons, and for that she had been patiently waiting for her husband to finally reach to her. However, she had always thought that to ignore someone was sometimes a thousand times worse than arguing; it could sting a lot more. So in that moment she decided she needed to take control of her own life. She loved her husband deeply and she was aware that, for her, there would only be him. But motherhood was about putting someone else's needs before one's own, so she chose to do that. Ironically, Christian told had told her that she would choose the baby over him and although it wasn't willingly, she did just that.

After a long day, Sawyer took her home as he had done for the last few months. It was part of their routine, but for Ana it marked the last time she would do that journey. When she arrived she went straight for their bedroom, sure that if she took more time her resolve would diminish, if not completely disappear. As she took her suitcase she couldn't help but remember how ironic it was that the last time she had used that exact suitcase had been for their honeymoon. She only took some of her work clothes and the clothes that reminded her of the times before Christian, including some jeans and sweaters. She was sure that comfort clothes would be highly needed. After closing the suitcase she saw that Mrs. Jones had forgotten to pick a t-shirt from Christian from the bathroom floor, so in a bold movement she took it and kept it in the suitcase. It would be her only reminder of him. Although that wasn't entirely true as of now, was it? As she placed her hands on her still flat stomach, she couldn't help but think that she now was tied to Christian more so than ever. They shared a bond for life.

"We have you now, Blip. As a remainder of our good days."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I can't thank you enough for the response you've all had to my story. I published this just for fun and it's incredible to see someone is willing to read it! So I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 1. Resolutions**

I knew that leaving Escala would not be an easy task, as I was beginning to understand that having a husband like Christian Grey entailed some risks and also the certainty that even if I succeeded in ditching security, they would find me in a matter of minutes. After all, Christian's security followed after his stalker and control freak tendencies, so the only option available I saw was to talk to Sawyer directly.

Unfortunately, I was on my way to the security office when I ran into Mrs. Jones.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey, are you travelling also with Mr. Grey?" Shit. I didn't count on having to explain anything other than the necessary to Sawyer.

"Well... since Christian is not here at the moment, I thought I could go and visit Kate" Although I'd always thought I was a terrible liar I managed to sound pretty convincing this time around.

"That's wonderful dear, I'm sure it will do you some good" Mrs. Jones said with a look full of sympathy and love that broke my heart a little bit more, if that was even possible. I think she knew I was lying to her, and she decided to not say anything about it.

Once I made it to Sawyer, it was much easier than I had expected. Once he saw my suitcase and the look on my face, his eyes told me that he understood and he just asked:

"Where"

"The Heathman please"

With that, he simply took my luggage and guided me outside of the security office, as I took one last glance at the place where some of my most cherished memories had taken place. As much as I would have wanted to put some distance between me and Christian, I knew that he and Taylor would probably be home the next day and I had to talk to him. I just hoped that Mrs. Jones didn't tell anything to Taylor first.

"Do you think we can manage to get settled there without the press getting wind of it?" I asked Sawyer as he sorted through the late traffic. The last thing I wanted was for Christian to read about her wife staying at a hotel when I hadn't even talked to him yet. Since our engagement and wedding, the media were always lurking around us, trying to figure out what was so special about me that I managed to win the elusive Christian Grey's heart.

"I'll try ma'am" At that point I'd never been more grateful for Sawyer, knowing full well that by helping me he was jeopardizing his job.

Looking outside of the window car I couldn't help but notice that although I felt my heart tear to pieces the rest of the city seemed untouched, oblivious of my own pain. For me, it was as if the last few months had been moving at a faster pace, and now through the tinted windows of the car, everything seemed to move slower and blurrier than before.

When we arrived at the hotel, it was easy to notice the change in everyone once they realized they were dealing with Mrs. Grey. Sometimes, it was still scary to notice the effect the Grey name had on everyone. Even so that Laura, the young woman working on reception was incapable of understanding my insistence on not wanting to spend the night at the presidential suite. I guess I didn't feel she would be comfortable knowing that by wanting to put space between me and my husband, sleeping where he first admitted that he loved me didn't seem like the best idea. So, in the end we settled for the next best room and the one adjacent for Sawyer and Sawyer even managed to make her sign an NDA.

Surprisingly, I slept soundly throughout the night and when I woke up, I did it confident in my decision. While I had breakfast in my bedroom I thought about what I wanted to tell Christian. I felt that since the beginning of our relationship he had always fought his demons for me. However, right now I thought it was important that he fought for him and for his unborn child, more so than for me. I knew that in some ways I had encouraged the role Christian gave me as his ultimate savior, but now I understood that sometimes we need to save ourselves first. I remembered then Flynn telling him that we need to learn to walk before running and maybe that was the beginning of our problem. It seemed that Christian and I started walking and went directly into running a full marathon. I didn't doubt now that I was all Christian needed, as he had been all I needed, but this time it wasn't enough, I needed more from him. So taking advantage of my new resolve, due maybe in part to the high hormone levels provided by Blip I took my phone and texted him.

 ***When are you coming back?***

I didn't need to wait long to hear the sound of my mobile indicating an incoming text.

 ***We're due to take off in a few minutes. Going straight to GEH***

 ***Can we have lunch so we can talk? I'll come to GEH***

 ***Ok***

It was scary how one word could produce such a strong reaction in someone, but in that precise moment I wasn't so sure about keeping him at arm's length. I knew once I saw Christian it would be more difficult to stay in my resolve and not succumb into him.

Either way I decided to follow with my routine and worrying about Christian once I was in his office. I had a busy day ahead of me.

* * *

 **Sooo... How was it? how do you think Christian will react?** **My plan right now is to update once a week on wednesdays, so see you next week ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Thank you again for all the follows, favorites, reviews... I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer. I hope you like this one, I didn't think it would be this difficult to write, so be gentle with me ;)  
**

 **Chapter 2. Open wounds**

I'd been so engrossed in reviewing a new manuscript that I didn't notice how late it was until Sawyer entered my office.

"Mrs. Grey, we should leave now"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sawyer. I didn't realize it was so late. And please, you know it's Ana, not Mrs. Grey"

"Right Ana, we should get going"

I said goodbye to Hannah, and while we were on our way to GEH I couldn't help but think about all the things I'd experienced in the last few months. Never, in my wildest dreams I would've imagined just a year ago that I'd now have an excellent job and I'd be married and with a baby on the way. That description sounded perfect though, which was far from my reality at the moment, so I felt that maybe this was a good moment to put some order in my life after these eventful months. Something that was easier said than done, the wild butterflies in my stomach being a clear indicator of the nervousness in me.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey is expecting you" Andrea said when we reached the top floor at GEH.

"Thank you Andrea" It was now or never, I thought to myself.

When I entered Christian's office, he was so fixated in the spreadsheets laid in front of him that he didn't even notice me. Either that or he expected me to make the first move.

"Hi" I realized I didn't even know how to approach him.

When he looked up I expected to see something in his gaze: apprehension, remorse, anything... but instead I was met with his impassive mask. The one he used when dealing with Mergers and Acquisitions. It seemed I would be dealing with Christian Grey, the shrewd business man.

I sat down in the exact same spot where I interviewed him, this time knowing full well how intimidating he could be.

"So, how was Portland?"

"Boring but productive"

"I'm glad" And then silence. "I didn't sleep at home last night" There. That should be able to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I'm staying at the Heathman for now"

"And you didn't think I would like to know this before now? And why the fuck did no one notify me of this? Fuck!" The calm fury look in his eyes was pretty scary. I understood he was getting angry, and honestly, so was I which was a good thing I suppose. If I was supposed to stand my ground, it was better this way.

"You promised you'd never leave" And then in one of his ever changing moods he looked at me with his best lost boy look. It always worked on me, although this time it wouldn't get him out of trouble.

"You also promised to comfort me in times of need. You vowed to protect and respect me and right now I don't think you're doing a great job at that. And besides, you've given me no choice Christian. Did you stop to think how I was feeling that night? How cruel it was that you ignored me for the past few days? How hard it was that you would seek Elena instead of talking to me?" I was straight yelling at that point and tears were streaming down my face. But oh how I needed to let it go.

"I'm twenty-two, Christian and we just got married. Don't you think this came as a surprise for me also? I've always known I wanted to have children, but obviously this was not a priority right now. However, the more I think about it, the more I love the idea of having created something out of our love"

If I was sure of something was that I would never regret Blip. He or she may have come a little bit early and unexpected, but the love I felt already was proof enough that this would be one of my biggest accomplishments.

"Ana, I...At first I was really angry at you. That's why I wasn't talking to you. I was afraid of hurting you more that I had already done after my reaction. But now, I don't know, I feel so helpless... I know I'm not father material, but at the same time I don't think I'm strong or selfish enough to let you go"

"So, that's it? Your only option right now is to wait until you gather enough courage to just go? That's bullshit Christian. I thought at least you'd fight for us" I was full on sobbing in that moment.

Christian left his spot and approached me, but I got up. This was not the way I imagined the conversation going. I think we were both beginning to understand that the wound this had inflicted on us was more profound than what we both expected. I thought that by leaving for a few days, things would work out in the end. But I didn't expect that reaction from Christian. And I didn't know how I would cope with the situation in hand.

Christian was now seated in the same spot I had just vacated, his hands covering his handsome face and the traitorous silence between us, revealing his soft cries.

"How can I fix this? Us?" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Christian, you need to understand that your actions have consequences on others, and right now, I think it's going to take a while for you to fix this. So, in the meantime, I would prefer to stay at the Heathman"

"No, please, stay at the penthouse, there are enough bedrooms for the two of us. You don't even have to see me if you don't want to. I just want to know that you are safe" His tone was showing the desperation he was feeling and it broke me to see him like that.

In return, I felt like the world crashing around me, and I was barely keeping it together. I needed to leave Christian's office immediately if I was to keep on my resolve.

"I don't think I can stay there if you are there too. I need to not see you right now, or at least know that I won't run into you"

"I'll go and stay with Elliot then. I want you to stay at the penthouse, Gail can look after you..."

"Ok" I knew that he needed me to give him that at least.

In that moment I knew that the conversation had come to a stand point. It was now time to go home and lick our wounds.

* * *

 **Did you expect this reaction from Christian? How do you think it's gonna play out? See you next week!**

 **M.**


End file.
